The Distruction left behind by THE Isabel Karbra
by Lady Kate The Passionate
Summary: "Stop. Calm down, Isabel is gone. She can't hurt you or Natalie anymore,". I'd like to say that Ian didn't cry, but I'd be lying. I pulled him into a hug as silent tear fell down his cheeks.  "She hit me, everyday..."


**I don't own the 39 clues!**

**I wanted to do a continuation of the flashback with Amy and Ian in The Lucian Lessons. You don't have to have read the story to understand this. But I recommend going and reading it to review! YOU MAKE ME HAPPY! =]**

AMY's POV

Ian and Natalie had come down to visit me and Dan just before Christmas. We were all sitting around in the lounge room (a room that me and Dan had tricked out with bean bags and old fashioned arcade games….just teen stuff). When Dan decided it would be fun to play truth or dare… stupid I know.

"Ok," Dan looked over at me, "I'll go first." It was a mistake to play with Cahill's in the first place, but to let Daniel Cahill go first…not good. "Natalie, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course," I flinched, wrong answer Natalie.

"Goodie" Dan chuckled evilly, "I dare you to…wear my black ninja costume for the rest of the night!"

"WHAT? NO WAY! I WOULD EVER BE CAUGHT DEAD IN THAT!" Natalie was screaming protests all the way up the stairs. Dan was just pulling her along smiling broadly.

I looked over at Ian after the two younger siblings were out of sight. He was typing away on his iPad with a determined look on his face.

"Ian? What are you doing?"

"Working. Shhhh," He didn't even look up when he replied. I sighed, that's all he ever got to do anymore. His father disappeared off the face of Earth and His mother had been put to death over a week ago. They Kabra children were on their own. I honestly felt bad for them. And apparently so did Fiske and Nellie because they always invited them over here.

"Weeeee'rrrrrreeeee baaaaaaack," Dan walked in with a grumbling Natalie in a ninja suit. Though I could hear what she was saying under her breath I wouldn't repeat it. "Alright Natalie. Your turn!"

"Ian. Put the iPad down and truth or dare?" Natalie snapped at Ian. He looked up and glared at her. "Do it NOW. you KNOW better," I could see Ian visibly flinch. Natalie sounded just like Isabel. Natalie looked down realizing what she had just done. I was about to suggest we all do something else when Ian got up and stormed out of the room. Natalie stood and called out to him;

"Ian please, I didn't mean…" She slumped back in her chair when he didn't turn and come back just sat and stared at the floor quietly.

I stood and started to the door to see if I could bring him back in.

"I wouldn't Amelia," I turned to Natalie with a confused look, "when he's like that he…throws and," she paused and bit her lip, "hits things. Its hard on him, it's honestly scary."

I nodded and headed out the door anyway. I walked down the hall way to the right were I saw him head. I made to one of the random rooms in the house and heard something crash against the wall. So naturally I stopped and opened the door.

Ian was standing with his back to me leaning against the wall. I looked over the room. The mirror on the vanity was busted; all the pictures and things on the top of the vanity were on the floor. And the vase, which I was guessing was what I hear hit the wall, was busted and the pieces were all over the floor.I slowly walked over to Ian.

Closing the distance…

5 feet…

3 feet…

1 foot…

"Stop," he growled, "go away." I stepped back. His voice was sinister, unnerving. I took a deep breath a closed the distance between us, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ian please, talk to me. I might be able-," he whipped around.

"DON'T YOU ARE DARE SAY HELP! YOU CANNOT HELP ME! I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP!" I grimaced. His eyes were dark and he was panting now. He pushed past me and started ripping the sheets off the bed and throwing them around.

"Stop. Calm down, Isabel is gone. She can't hurt you or Natalie anymore," I pulled him to sit down on the bed next to me. I'd like to say that Ian didn't cry, but I'd be lying. I pulled him into a hug as silent tear fell down his cheeks.

"She hit me, everyday. Natalie tried to hell me once. But s-s-sh-e-ee l-l-las-h-h-hed out-t, Natalie had a bruise the size of a baseball for a month. After that I was o-o-on my own. It got really b-b-bad-d-d w-w-w-when Victor h-h-helped," He blubbered on about the times his parents hit him for getting caught lying in school (he shouldn't have gotten caught), or when he missed a training day, or if he and Natalie slipped up on a mission. The worst one was when Ian had come home from school with Natalie and his parents were waiting for the two of them. He said they sent Natalie up to her room then Victor and Isabel started whipping him because they; "…were my parents and had the right," Ian turned and lifted up the back of his shirt to show me all the thin white scars all over his back "There are 27, you can count them," he pulled his shirt back down and turned to me.

"I'm so sorry Ian. She's gone now, she can't hurt you," I rubbed circles in his back soothingly. He sniffled and laid back against the headboard, pulling me with him. After a while he felt up to talking again. He asked me about my childhood, about school, Dan, and the book I was currently reading. About 2 hours later we lapsed into silence. I heard Ian's breathing slow, and right before he drifted into sleep he whispered something. But I couldn't make it out. I ended up falling asleep there too.

I hadn't had the heart to leave him there alone.

The position I woke up in was awkward enough. During the night I had scooted over and was practically on top of Ian, my head on his chest. He had his arms tightly wound around me so I couldn't move. And embarrassingly, my shirt had ridden up during the night and you could see my whole back and bra. This never happens when you fall asleep against a guy in a book! I sighed in frustration, for I couldn't do anything about movie or pulling my shirt down. Ian was still steadily sleeping, I couldn't wake him up. He needed the sleep. I sighed again, but for defeat this time. I relaxed against his hold and fell asleep again.

IAN's POV

I woke up from the best sleep I'd had in a long time, despite the very uncomfortable position I was in. When I tried to move I almost gasped, Amy was laying on my chest and I had my arms around her, pulling her up against me. When I looked down at Amy again, she looked so peaceful a calm laying there asleep. My eye drifted down her torso and found that her shirt had ridden up during the night, exposing her back and…cough… chest. I could feel my cheeks burn. I moved my eyes back up to her face and just stared.

I don't know how long I stared, unmoving just watching her sleep. Even if I did I probably wouldn't tell you. Amy started to stir then. Mumbling something in her sleep. But she didn't wake. Her mumbles starting to become clearer after time;

"Stop. Please, they're just clues. Stop please," silent tears started to fall down her cheeks as her talking got louder, to screaming. "NO PLEASE! STOP! YOUR HURTING ME! AHHHHHH!" She started thrashing across the bed then. I quickly began to realize she was having a nightmare. I grabbed her shoulders lightly and shook her.

"Amy, love, it's not real. Wake up. Hey Shhhh it's not real. Wake up," no amount of shaking was waking her up. Her screams had stopped but she was still shaking, crying, and mumbling. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't hit her. And there was no water here to splash on her. I hated myself for not being able to wake her from the dream that she was stuck in.

So I did the only other thing I could think of.

I kissed her.

I pulled back and her eyes flew open. She had stopped crying and looked up at me.

"What happened love? Are you alright?" She shook her head, unable to speak, "talk to me please."

"It was just another nightmare about Isabel. I have them almost every night. Dan usually can't get me to wake up. Thank you," She smiled at me and I smiled back. "I'm sorry about last night I should have woken you up and you could've gone to y our room," she looked down, and I instantly knew she had noticed the position we had been in.

"Don't apologize love, if you had wanted to get up then you could've gotten me up," I couldn't help but smirk there. She blushed a deep red, "besides, it was the best night of sleep I've ever had." I stood and held out my hand, "now we might want to get out of here before your brother or my sister finds us and assumes," I paused, "things."

AMY's POV

"Don't apologize love, if you had wanted to get up then you could've gotten me up," He smirked as I looked down and blushed. My cheeks must have been blood red, "besides, it was the best night of sleep I've ever had." Ian stood and held out his hand to me, "now we might want to get out of here before your brother or my sister finds us and assumes," he paused and I looked up at him, "things."

I saw that as my opportunity to mess with him for kissing me. Yeah sure I was grateful for him waking me up from the frequent Isabel nightmares, but he shouldn't have kissed me. Not that I didn't want him to. Wait no. Not that I didn't like it. Crap. No. Oh forget it.

"What kind of things," I paused for dramatic effect, "things Ian?" He dropped his hand and looked down at me. Smirking, yet again. Oh hell.

Next thing I knew he had his arm around my waist and he was pulling me up against him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Oh you know Love. Like math! Add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide your legs, and as my friends say, pray you don't multiply."

I stared up at him with my mouth wide open.

"Don't stare with your mouth open, Love its unbecoming. I was only kidding with you! Goodness love. You mustn't take everything so seriously! I have never done such thing. And only repeated what my rude friends said because you asked. Now, I'm up for breakfast, you?" I closed my mouth and couldn't help, but laugh. And laugh. After a while he joined. Then we we're both laughing so hard we were holding our sides.

"I seriously can't believe you said that to me," suddenly becoming serious, "never, ever say that again, that is one of the most perverted things I've ever heard anybody say! And if you breath a word about last night to anybody, we're both dead. Never again. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go mess up my bed so Dan isn't asking questions, and I recommend you do the same," I walked away quickly so he couldn't see the smile on my face.

Dan and Natalie never found out. Not till this day. Ian and I never talked about it. And I, personally, and preferably would, always, and forever, not only like, but love with all my heart, to permanently keep it that way.

How could I ever explain it to Dan that I was in love with Ian Kabra?

**Hey! Lol. This was so fun to write… please read my other story were this flashback is REALLY from. I think you'll like it too. Thanks! R&R!**


End file.
